As Told By Katie DiNozzo
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: "My name is Caitlin Jennifer DiNozzo, but most people call me Katie. And I am the daughter of Tony and Ziva DiNozzo." This is Tony & Ziva's love story told through the eyes of their 16-year-old daughter.
1. Meet Me, Katie

My parents are so weird. I am the only teenager in my school who has federal agents as parents. Once, a girl came to the house selling Girl Scout Cookies and they _both _pulled their guns on her. I heard about that for two years! Why can't they just be like every other kid's parents? The kind that go to parent-teacher conferences and _don't _do background checks on them first?

My little sister is just as weird. She loves all the life-saving and crime solving my parents do. She wants to be just like them. Me? I'm more like my Aunt Abby. The different one, the one who stands out. That's exactly how I like it, and my parents absolutely love me for it. They say I remind them of two very strong women they used to know, the people I was named after.

And my brother? Well, he's only 10. I guess I can't blame him for being a dork. Look at our family. We're all dorks.

You'll get to know me, and my family, soon enough. They're all kinda strange in their own way, but I love them all. I grew up with them. My parents were very serious about me & my sister growing up surrounded by love.

* * *

My name is Caitlin Jennifer DiNozzo, but most people call me Katie. My parents are the infamous Tony and Ziva DiNozzo, NCIS partners turned lovers, and my little sister is Talia Arielle, but we all call her Tali. I have a brother also named Anthony Jethro (after my dad and my grandpa), but he hates his name so much he makes us call him AJ.

Just a little about me: I'm 16. I'm in the 10th grade at Eastern Senior High School. My sister is in 7th grade at Jefferson Middle School, and AJ is in the 4th grade at Amidon-Bowen Elementary School. Every day my dad comes and picks us up in his Mustang (another reason my family is weird) and drags us back to the navy yard, where we do homework in Abby's office until my parents get off of work. At least I have someone to help me with my science homework.

You've chosen to enter my world, which isn't always the most normal of places. But it is pretty funny. So I guess I should start all the way back at the beginning, when my parents first met…warning: This is going to be a LONG story...

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't spectacular, but it was an idea I've never seen done before. Hopefully the rest of the chapters would be better. And DON'T WORRY! I promise this will be EXTREMELY Tiva-filled, just sorta told through the eyes of their oldest daughter. I'll start on the next chapter, but I want some encouragement to continue because I'm not really happy with the way this came out. So click the little review button! It's right there! Please? **


	2. A Long History Together

My parents met a really long time ago. My mom had been sent by Mossad from Israel to NCIS to stop my grandpa from killing another Mossad Agent, who murdered one of the women I'm named after. Her name Was Caitlin Todd. I've heard a lot about her. My dad is always telling me all of these funny stories, about how they used to joke around and make fun of each other, and how she even dated one of his frat brothers. Mom doesn't talk about her much. She didn't know her, and it's kinda awkward that her brother murdered Kate, and then she killed her brother…it's a touchy subject for her.

My mom always says it was love at first sight. My dad always says it was love at first sight. What I don't get is if they were both so in love with each other, why didn't they just kiss and get together already? I mean, my dad was still coping with Kate's death, but he claims he knew from the minute he set eyes on my mom that she was the one. She was different than anybody he'd met before, and he was so excited when he found out she was staying as a Mossad/NCIS liaison officer. According to my mom, she was secretly happy too.

My parents went through ups and downs together. In the first year they worked together, my dad was framed for murder, my mom witnessed a political assassination and was wanted by the FBI for it, my Uncle Tim ended up the subject of an investigation, they got locked in a box together at a shipping yard and almost killed, my mom was suspected of murdering a drug dealer, my grandpa was hurt in a terrorist explosion, and my dad became commanding agent. But their favorite assignment was when they went undercover as married assassins. They had to pretend they were in love, which wasn't a far cry from the truth. My mom even had to pretend to be pregnant. They say that was the night that cemented their feelings for each other, though they didn't dare admit it.

They just became more and more of good friends over the years. Movie nights, and dinners at each other's apartments. But nothing more than friends. A few years later though, things seriously changed. My mom had been seeing this other man named Michael Rivkin (whose name is practically forbidden to be mentioned in our house), and things kinda went bad when my dad shot him. Not on purpose! Well, sorta. He was trying to kill my dad, so it was in self-defense. But my mom was pretty pissed. She stayed in Israel after that, and some seriously bad stuff went down.

Now that my mom was working for Mossad, she was sent on an assignment in Somalia. She was captured and tortured in a terrorist cell. My dad knew that she was mad at him, but it was seriously unlike her to not contact anybody else on the team, especially Abby. He got really concerned. He, my uncle, and my grandpa all went to Somalia, not knowing whether she was even alive. They rescued her. Thank G-d they did, or my siblings and I (but especially me) wouldn't be here.

She came back to America with them, and completely resigned from Mossad. She became a naturalized citizen of the United States, and became an Agent, just like my dad. She was seriously upset when he wasn't at the ceremony, but it wasn't his fault; He was on an assignment. He took her out to dinner, to make up for it. And that's where the magic happened.

When I was younger, and my parents would fight or argue, I used to get worried that they would get a divorce. A lot of my friends and kids in my class had divorced parents. I was terrified of being among them. But now, knowing all of the things they've been through together, I don't worry. If they could survive dad killing mom's boyfriend & Somalia, they could survive something as ridiculous as what to do for their anniversary. They loveeach other, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N: I'm basically just using this chapter as a filler to go through their relationship before they got together. Next chapter I'll do the date where they finally got together **

**I'm still not to thrilled with the way this is working out, but if you still want it, I'll keep writing it! Let me know! Click the little blue button!  
**


	3. Jeanne

I guess I should probably bring up Jeanne. My parents don't talk about her much, either. AJ doesn't even know this story yet; Mom and Dad think he's too young. The little twerp is smarter than they give him credit for.

Years ago, before my mom & dad started dating, their director at the time (Jenny, the other woman I'm named after) gave my dad a special mission. He couldn't even tell my grandpa Gibbs, who was technically his boss. 'Technically,' he _still is_ his boss, as my grandpa reminds my dad constantly. My parents made some seriously messed up kids, because one of the ways we bond is by laughing at dad when grandpa 'Gibbs-slaps' him. It doesn't happen to mom nearly as often as it does to dad, but it's still always funny. What's not funny is that mom will punish us for it and dad won't.

Okay...lost track there for a moment. Sorry. Just thinking about dad getting slapped makes me laugh. Anyway, like I said, he couldn't tell anybody. Jenny would say, "The best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself. Tell one person if you must. No more." They were trying to catch some arms dealer called 'La Grenouille' (who uses that as a code name, anyway?). My dad had to start dating his daughter, Jeanne, in hopes of finding and convicting her father. My dad always says that was the worst undercover mission he's ever done (especially compared to the one with mom). He assumed the name Tony DiNardo, a college professor (yeah, like my dad would _ever_ be a teacher).

Since he couldn't tell anybody, my mom didn't have a clue. She had her suspicions, but there was no hard core evidence. She wanted him to tell her what was going on, why all of a sudden he was avoiding their movie nights, why he stopped answering her calls. At one point she even thought he had something medically wrong, seeing as he kept getting calls from the hospital. She had been downright fed up with the way he was acting, but there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. It tore both of my parents apart.

My dad actually had convinced himself he loved her, to make it easier on himself. Whenever they were together, he had to pretend she was Ziva just to get through it. This was the most personal mission he'd ever been on, having to go all the way just to keep up the charade. I give him credit for that. I don't think I could've been that strong, especially while still having to see the true love of my life every day. He said it killed him, having to be with Jeanne instead of my mom. Mom just dismisses it because they hadn't actually confessed their love for each other yet, so it wasn't like he was cheating on her or anything.

Well, the truth slowly came out. In bits and pieces my mom had begun to realize that Tony was seeing someone, she just didn't know it was for an op. When mom found out the whole truth, she was pretty pissed. She asked him if he expected to live the life of Tony DiNardo forever, if that was what he wanted. Jeanne asked him to chose, and he did. That was easy: He'd always choose Ziva. It kinda sucked when Jeanne accused my dad of her father's murder. My dad's done some pretty messed up things in his life, like dressing up as a clown on my 13th birthday or calling me 'Katie baby' in front of the boys at school when he picks me up, but nothing worth imprisonment (though I've definitely thought about it a few times). But I guess I gotta love him.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I'm sitting at a library typing this for you AMAZING people! Thanks to abstractartist for originally encouraging me to continue! I just sorta do this story on the spot with whatever pops into my head. Thanks for the Jeanne idea, I hadn't even really thought about it. I'm still catching up on all the seasons and I've seen them all out of order so I'm a little fuzzy on the details. Sorry for any mistakes. Hey, I'm sure Tony & Ziva wouldn't tell them the whole, long story anyway. Who cares? Jeanne is so unimportant compared to TIVA! Anywho, click the little blue button and make me smile before I have to return to dreaded High School. Oh and if any of you are interested, check out my other story 'Keeping Secrets.' There's only 1 chapter there but I'm almost done with chapter 2. Thanks!**

**Oh and anyone excited for the season premiere in a month? Anyone? I AM!**


	4. The Ceremony Part 1 of 2

**A/N This will be going into dialogue a little so try to keep up. Shouldn't be so difficult. It's not that bad. Even I get it (which is saying something ;) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Dad could not believe mom was accepted. She was going to become an American citizen. He joked that the government had made a terrible mistake. None the less, my mom expected him (and the rest of the family) there to witness it. It was something important to her. Dad promised her he would be there to hear it.

He wasn't. He had been assigned to follow some guy named Alejandro Rivera in Mexico. Mom says she was really disappointed when Grandpa Gibbs and Dad didn't show up. She kept telling herself they had their reasons, but couldn't fully bring herself to understand why Tony wasn't there. _He promised, _she thought, _he promised._

It was bad for the both of them. This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life, and the man she cared most about wasn't there. She knew he had a good reason…. he had to have a good reason, right? Even if he didn't feel the same way about her, he at least was her friend, wasn't he? My dad felt absolutely awful. It would have been interesting being there, seeing as I'm only hearing the story through my parents' gushy emotions. Anyway, he felt terrible for breaking his promise to Ziva. She had trusted him, and he failed her. He needed to find some way to make it up to her. And it had to be huge, because what he was_ missing _was huge. Nothing could ever change the fact that he missed this important milestone in her life. But he wasn't going to let it go unnoticed.

When he got back, it was awkward for a while. He came to work, but she wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. She wasn't even this mad at Grandpa Gibbs. Finally, her silence began to get to him. He stood up, dragged my mom by the hand to the elevator, and flipped the emergency switch. The elevator was immediately enveloped in dim blue darkness.

"Talk to me, Ziva!" my dad pleaded, desperate to hear my mom's voice again.

"Why did you miss the ceremony, Tony!" she angrily asked him, putting him on the spot.

"I….I had a mission, Zi," he stammered, whispering to her. "I had no choice. You know I wanted to be there. You…you never gave me a chance to explain."

"I'm sorry Tony." Slowly tears started cascading down her cheeks (This was unusual for my usually composed, ex-Mossad assassin Mom).

"Oh, Ziva." Dad wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Let me make it up to you," he questioned, not knowing if anything could truly ever make up for it (I think the wedding & the children sorta did). "We could go out to dinner. How's about Friday night? Just you and me?"

"That sounds great, Tony."

"Okay, how's about I pick you up at 7?" She nodded. "Okay, now let's get back to the bullpen before Gibbs starts getting suspicious," he told her, wiping away the remnants of her tears as he once again flipped the elevator switch.

* * *

**A/N2 Since this is my 2****nd**** post today I** **figured I'd leave some things to the imagination for now. Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm tired 'cuz its midnight here and want to seriously think out the date so it can be the best it can be. Hope this was okay for now! The date will be next, promise! This was actually part 1 of 2, so it's coming! Click the little blue button…your reviews are what make me keep writing! Seeing how much people want more chapters makes me want to write them! So I do. Click away, faithful readers! **


	5. Making it Up to Her Part 2 of 2

**A/N: It's not great, but I like it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

This story is one of my favorites. It's too good to ruin with my sarcasm.

Friday night had come around faster than my mom realized. She stood in the bathroom in her apartment, making sure her makeup was done and not a hair was out of place. She was actually nervous. She wasn't sure why, but she was nervous. My dad rang the doorbell at exactly 7. It was show time.

Dad says he couldn't believe his eyes, she was so gorgeous. He remembers every little detail, from the stunning black dress cut down to _there, _to the Magen David (Star of David) necklace he got her after she lost hers in Somalia. He had made reservations at a restaurant called Palena, right in the heart of DC. It was Italian, both my mom's and my dad's favorite.

My dad got candles, champagne, the works. Everything was perfect. Dad even forced mom to dance with him while the band played. All in all, it was an amazing night that 'words couldn't describe,' to quote my parents.

By the time they finished dinner, it was late. Tony asked Ziva to come back to his apartment. She agreed, secretly happy to be spending time with him. He slipped into his room for a moment while she plopped down on the couch. To her surprise, he returned with his guitar. She didn't know he could play guitar. They sat in his living room, humming songs together until at least 1 in the morning, laughing until they couldn't stop. He put down the guitar.

"Thank you, Tony. This definitely made it up to me." He smiled.

Taking her hand, he whispered, "Zi, I have something to tell you." Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach.

"I'm listening," she said, the nervous feeling she had at the beginning of the date returning.

He sighed. "When I said I couldn't live without you, I meant it."

"Tony…."

"No, listen to me. I truly can't live without you. I….I….," he stuttered, "I fell in love with you the day we met. And my feelings haven't changed." He paused to try and gauge her expression. Dad always says she's a tough book to read, but he enjoys trying. "It's okay if you don't…"

She attached her lips to his, effectively ending the conversation for the moment. He was shocked, but he kissed back, relishing in the feel of her lips on his. When they broke apart, they both smiled.

"Tony, I have felt the same way for just as long."

And that's where my parents decided the rest of the story would not be suitable for their children's ears.

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry for lack of updates. I just started Field Hockey and it's very draining. I couldn't move for 2 days. Anyway, I know this chapter ended up not really in Katie's POV but I just needed this chapter to be sweet & simple. I'll leave what happened after that kiss up to your imagination ;) Hope you liked. R & R please! **


	6. Mini Ziva

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy there's been absolutely no time. But I spent hours on this and it's pretty long so I hope this makes it up to you. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**I'll state it plain and simple: I look like my mom. For as long as I can remember I've been told I look like my mom. Tali and AJ both get some of their traits from mom, but I'm the one who looks almost exactly like her.

One of the only ways you can even tell I'm my father's daughter is that I have his eyes. It's the only way in which I don't look like my mom. Somehow I got his green eyes instead of my mom's brown ones. I like it because it makes me different- Tali and AJ both have brown eyes. It's also something that I think is sorta special between me and my dad; Something only the two of us have in common.

_It brings me back to a story from the day I was born_….

Mom had me in her arms for the first time. Dad had one arm around her shoulders, the other cradling me. Both were softly crying (I thought that was pretty sappy for both of them, given the strength they both usually pride themselves on).

"You did it, Ziva," dad whispered.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Look at our baby, Tony."

"Our baby…." he trailed off in awe.

They say that when they looked down at me, I looked back up at them, which is when they noticed I had dad's eyes. "She looks like you, Ziva."

"But those are not my eyes, Tony. They're yours."

He looked down at me, and saw my mom's face, with emerald green eyes. More tears streamed down his face. "You're right. She does have my eyes. Guess she's really a DiNozzo, huh?"

"Yes, Tony, but what are we going to name her? We never really decided on anything." That's right. It had been nine months and they still had not decided on a name for me.

"Well, we both liked Caitlin right? For Kate? She looks like a Caitlin."

"Or a Katie."

"Katie's prefect. But what about her middle name?"

"Jenny. Well, Jennifer, but for Jenny."

"Caitlin Jennifer. It's beautiful Zi, just like our baby girl." He kissed my forehead. "She's like a mini-Ziva." And at that moment I decided to fall asleep.

"And has a DiNozzo's sleeping habits."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," both of my parents called at the same time. My Grandpa Gibbs entered the room with his trademark coffee cup.

"So? Is the little DiNozzo a boy or a girl?" My parents had decided to wait and let the gender be a surprise (they still could've thought of a name though!).

"It's a girl," mom told him gently. He came over and gave mom a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me, who was still sleeping, oblivious to what was going on outside my half-hour-old world.

"She's beautiful, Ziver. Tony. You two sure make beautiful children."

"Thanks, boss," dad answered.

"So what'd you name the little squirt?"

"Squirt?" my mom questioned, looking to my dad for clarification.

"Ya know, squirt. Like a little person."

"Oh. Well, her name is Caitlin Jennifer."

"Named after two very strong and brave women."

"That's what we thought, boss," dad said proudly.

"May I hold her?" Mom handed me to him. I believe that to be the moment that someone wrapped the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs around their little finger. I've kept him that way ever since ;)

A few minutes later, he handed me back to my mom. "Everyone's in the lobby waiting, Ziver. How's about Tony and I go get them so they can meet the newest NCIS member?"

"Yeah, Zi. Abby's probably about to wet her pants."

With mom's blessing, and their promise to return soon (and with something for mom to eat) they left the room.

* * *

Once mom was alone with me, she started to talk to me. "That's the most I think I've ever heard your grandpa say at once," mom told me, chuckling. "Your dad and I have been waiting to meet you for nine months. You're going to grow up so much differently than your father and I did. We're always going to be there for you, unlike your true grandparents. I'm your mommy. And I love you so much. The man next to me was your daddy. He may seem a little bit off sometimes, but he's a great guy and he loves you. He's gonna be a great dad."

* * *

Outside mom's hospital room, Grandpa pulled dad aside. "What's up, boss?"

"I'm proud of you, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, boss, I-"

"Make sure you two raise my granddaughter right. Or I will do it for you." And with that Gibbs started off towards the lobby, dad hot on his heels.

* * *

"Ziiiivvvvvvvaaaaaa!" Abby squealed, running over to gently hug my mom, who was still holding me in her arms.

"Abby!" Uncle Tim and dad simultaneously groaned, Abby haven woken me up. DiNozzo sleeping habits die hard, I suppose.

"It is okay, Abby," mom smiled. "Would you like to meet our Katie?" Abby took me from my mom, and I looked up at the strange woman holding me.

"Awwwwww Ziva, Tony she's adorable! Ziva, she looks just like you! But you!" she said, pointing at dad. "She has your eyes! Awwwww Timmy I want one!"

Uncle Tim just stood there wide eyed, shocked, and flabbergasted. "I…I….."

"It's okay, McGoo. You'll get there. Just look at me. Did you ever see me as a father?"

dad said, trying to make Uncle Tim more comfortable. Aunt Abby handed me to uncle Tim.

"So this is the newest DiNozzo, huh? Don't let Tony ruin her with movies, Ziva."

"McGee, I would head-slap you, but you're holding my daughter." Everyone laughed. I was then passed off to Grandpa Ducky.

"My, this little girl certainly does look a lot like her mother, doesn't she?" Grandpa Ducky said, looking at me, as so many people seemed to be doing that day. "This reminds me of a story my mother told me…."

"How's about we hear this story a little later, Duck?" Grandpa Gibbs asked, saving me from Grandpa's long rambly stories I've long become accustomed to. I got bounced around from Aunt to Uncle, Grandpa to Grandpa, Mom to Dad until visiting hours were over, and mom was discharged.

* * *

It was my first night home. My parents had changed me, fed me, and (after putting up much of a fight) got me down to sleep. My room was purple. It stayed that way for a while before I wanted it redone. Mom and Dad thought it would be easy to add blue or pink details to purple after they found out my gender (It's ironic though how now I like blue more than pink).

They stood over my crib watching me sleep. Mom was in dad's arms. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Mom whispered.

"Yes. Our Katie," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Ziva. And our little princess." He kissed her.

"Our Katie. Our Mini-Ziva."

* * *

**A/N2: Hope this lived up to expectation. It took me forever to write it, in the midst of watching boatloads of NCIS. As of this morning, I had 38 episodes to catch up ton before the new season starts on SEPTEMBER 21ST! Now I'm down to 27. Do I feel accomplished? Yes. Yes I do. Have a great Rosh Hashanah to all those celebrating!**


	7. Tali & Jenna

**A/N: Okay so first of all since I replaced chapter 6 instead of adding it, it didn't come up as 'updated.' So you should probably stop reading this and go read chapter 6 (Mini-Ziva) first. And review. Please. Secondly, I feel bad about not posting in a long time and I've got some time since I'm not in school so voila! Another chapter today. I'm awesome, right? Just kidding. So without further ado, I present 'Tali & Jenna'.**

**

* * *

**Remember how when I was born Aunt Abby said she 'wanted one?' Well, she got her wish. It was funny actually. Mom and Aunt Abby were pregnant at practically the same time.

Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim had been trying to have a baby almost since I was born. They thought they were going to have to adopt. And then it happened. Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim both came in beaming, as I remember. I was there with my parents because it was Saturday and the nanny had called in sick. Aunt Abby bounced in, and announced that she was pregnant to the entire office, eliciting smiles and congratulations from everyone in the bullpen. Mom told her to come to her if she had any questions or difficulties, given she had already had a baby.

And then, like magic, mom became pregnant. It was one thing when they explained to me that my Aunt was going to have a baby, but my mother was a different story. Hadn't she already _had _a baby? Why did she need another one? I was definitely _not _a child who was excited to become a big sister. Don't get me wrong; I love Tali to death now, but in my three-year-old mind, another brat running around was _so _not my cup of tea.

Aunt Abby had been trying to have a baby. I know now that that was not the case with my parents. Tali was one of those 'unexpected surprises.' After both my Aunt and my mom had seen their doctors, it was discovered that their babies were only going to be born three weeks apart. It was actually kinda fun watching my mom and my Aunt both grow at the same time. Everyone was always happy.

Except me. I didn't like watching my mom be sick every morning. Having both her and my Aunt tell me they were too tired to play with me. Dad always saying he had to take care of mom first. I didn't understand back then. It was awful. I felt my parents were abandoning me. But then one day, while dad was out getting groceries, mom took me in her arms and told me how much she loved me. That she and dad weren't leaving me. That I was still their princess. And somehow, that made it all better.

Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim decided to wait to find out the gender, like my parents did/as they were doing again. Aunt Abby was extremely frustrated, because the baby was a week late, and she was dying not knowing whether she was having a boy or a girl. She wished there was a forensic way to make the process go faster. My mom, who certainly should not have been an advocate for patience, just kept telling her that good things come to those who wait.

Except our family, apparently. Because though Aunt Abby was a week late, mom ended up a little over a week early. Mom checked into Bethesda at around 8 in the morning. I remember because dad woke me up really early, saying we were going to the hospital. Not only was I scared, but it was WAY too early for a DiNozzo to be awake.

As it turns out, Aunt Abby had checked in about an hour earlier. She had started having contractions, as had my mom. Aunt Abby was in the room next to my mom. Grandpa Gibbs had been called by both families, and he came and took me to get some early morning ice cream in the cafeteria. Now I know it was just a way to get me out of the way…well, to keep me away from the screaming and death threats that were about to ensue.

Tali was born at 10:10 AM. Apparently, mom told dad that if he ever got her pregnant again she would personally castrate him and put a bullet between his eyes, Tali causing more pain than I apparently did. I thought that was a good one. At least I know where I get my dark sense of humor from.

My cousin, Jenna Kaylin, also named for Jenny and Kate, was born at 2:45 that afternoon. Aunt Abby's threat of choice was chemical mutilation to _all _parts of Uncle Tim's body. And just like that, two more babies joined our little, dysfunctional family. Aunt Abby said she couldn't believe she got pregnant first and mom still had her baby before she did. She also couldn't believe that mom managed to have _two_ kids, not just one, before her. But it was all in good faith. The whole family came together to meet the new babies, and everything was great. No one knew that Jenna and Tali would become thick as thieves, or all the trouble they would get themselves into, but we would've loved them anyway. Heck, those two will probably get married together. Sorta like what almost happened in _Bride Wars. _Oops, there I go with the movie references. Bad habit.

And so Aunt Abby got one of her own. A crazy one, but that's fitting for Abby. Jenna's the daughter of a World-renowned Forensic Specialist and a computer nerd. It would've been a miracle if she came out normal. And she wouldn't be the little cousin that I love.

* * *

**A/N2: So there you have it. Two in one night. I love this chapter. It came out so adorable. The idea about Jenna and Tali being born on the same day? I thought that was pure genius, if I do say so myself. I hope you liked this (and the last chapter) so please, click that shiny blue button! You know you want to! **


	8. Of Weddings and Proposals

**I know, long time, no type. Sorry, but I need inspiration to write. And I found it last weekend. You all should love my dreams, 'cuz that's where this incredibly LONG chapter came from. I hope this LONG chapter makes everything up to you guys! If you have any Q's, PM me. PLEASE REVIEW! I like your reviews. They make me smile :) Ladies and Gentlemen, without further ado I present to you, "Of Weddings and Proposals." Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**One day, dad informed mom he had taken the liberty of requesting two weeks off of work for both of them, and booking two flight tickets to Paris. At first mom was furious, but then the idea grew on her. She had never gotten to go to Paris for the sights, only for work. She started counting the days until she could remove her mind from the world of murder and cruelty, and spend the beginning of spring with Tony in Paris. The night before they were set to leave, mom was trying to finish paperwork, but all she could accomplish was tapping her pen on her desk repeatedly and glancing at the clock every few seconds, waiting for her shift to be over, and for her vacation to begin. "Zi, calm down," my dad chided, "You're gonna burn a hole in your desk." She looked down, only to see a small circle of wear on her desk where the pen had been tapping for two hours. "Relax. We're gonna have a great time- tomorrow."

After a long flight, mom was more than ready to finally smell that French air (and for my dad to stop complaining about being bored). Since it was kinda late when they got there, they decided to just walk by the Seine River. "I can't wait to finally see the Eiffel Tower," mom told him. "I've always wanted to go there." They slept in the next day, fighting off jet lag. But dad had plans for dinner. They got dressed up, and left the hotel, mom not having a clue where they were going. When they arrived at the Eiffel Tower, mom was shocked. "I thought we were going to dinner?" mom asked, confused. "We are," dad answered. On the 3rd level of the tower was a little café, where Tony had made reservations. They had the best table in the place- right over the water, where you could see the whole city. After the main course had come and gone, dad took mom's hand. "I love you, ya know." "Yea, I know." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "Wait…wha-" With that, dad got down on one knee, and proposed right in the restaurant. "Ziva Chava David, will you marry me?" and he opened the little velvet box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it. With tears sparkling in her eyes, she said yes. They got dessert (courtesy of the restaurant, since you get a free dessert when you get engaged there), and spent the rest of the night in the hotel *cough*cough* ;)

"But we're here for another twelve days," mom asked.

"Think of it as an early honeymoon."

* * *

I'm not sure if a wedding could have been any more perfect than that of my parents. The photos around the house are constant reminders of the happiness that that day brought them, the future it promised. It was a wedding that was talked about for months, years even. The family actually brings it up constantly. Because it's not simply the story of my parent's marriage, but it's a story of the whole family.

Let's not be unrealistic. The wedding was astounding, the planning wasn't. It was when my dad learned that mom was a control freak. It was the day dad learned he loved her no matter what. It was the day he learned that if he disagreed with her he wasn't getting any for a month.

After the proposal, mom went haywire with planning. Everything had to be _perfect._ She practically wanted it to be the wedding of the century, bigger than Chelsea Clinton's and Katy Perry's combined. And it practically was.

There was not a price on earth dad wouldn't pay for his bride's gown. My parents made a lot of compromises about the wedding, but there was no fighting over the dress. Dad saved his paychecks for months, and even that wasn't enough. But every penny of his $20,000 was worth it- mom looked stunning. She and Aunt Abby had gone shopping, and you know how once she get her going there's no stopping her. It was a strapless white dress with a sash encrusted with jewels that hit in exactly the right spot. It had a bunched silk skirt and a flowing train. Her veil was long enough to cover the scars on her back from Somalia. I don't think any other dress could've topped it- it was absolutely perfect, and the smile on both of my parents' faces proved it.

Both a Priest and a Rabbi performed the ceremony. My parents decided not to fight over religion. They chose to raise us in a way that exposed us to both religions, though we were raised primarily Jewish. Dad wasn't really religious anyway, and he actually enjoyed going to Temple with my mom. Tali and I have both had Bat Mitzvahs; AJ will be become a Bar Mitzvah when he's 13. My parents wrote their own vows, which made them all the more special. They hand wrote them, and they framed them and put them up in the living room as constant reminders of their love.

Aunt Abby might as well have been the Wedding Planner. She had helped my parents make decisions on pretty much everything, right down to the smallest detail. Mom wanted it that way, Aunt Abby being her best friend. Mom decided on dark blue empire waist gowns for the Bridesmaids, with a small circle of rhinestones at the cinch. This was the one exception to Abby's rule of only black dresses. Obviously, Abby was the maid of honor, and Uncle Tim's sister and some of mom's friends from Israel were the bridesmaids. The groomsmen included Jimmy, and several of my dad's fraternity brothers, Uncle Tim being the Best Man. They all wore black vests with dark blue dress shirts underneath to match the bridesmaids. After much begging from my Aunt, my mom was persuaded to have a bouquet of white, black, and dark blue roses. The flower girls, were Shaeli and Alissa, two of Abby's nieces, clad in little black dresses. Joshie, one of dad's frat brother's son (who took a liking to Alissa, I might add) was the ring bearer.

The guest list, though including all of NCIS, wasn't extensive. Frat brothers and family, Abby's family, some of Ziva's friends and relatives from Israel. Mom's father wasn't invited. He didn't want to be. He disagreed with the marriage from the start, believing my dad to be the reason mom stayed in America (Hey, he's not wrong), and because my dad isn't Jewish. Dad invited his father, but didn't expect him to show. Who would've? My grandfather's certainly not the most responsible man. But he did. Both my parents were shocked. Due to the lack of mom's parents (in Jewish weddings, both parents walk the bride down the aisle), Grandpa Ducky & Grandpa Gibbs both gave her away. Though Grandpa Gibbs said he wasn't happy that they broke Rule 12, it was a total lie. He knew my dad would take care of my mom, and that was all that mattered.

The party was at the most beautiful place in all of DC. It was decorated just like Paris, where dad proposed, with dark blue tablecloths (no surprise there). There was a large classic tiered Wedding cake, but with a little twist: The bride on top was dragging the Groom away. Gotta love my mom. It's a good thing dad has a good sense of humor, since he didn't know that mom had the baker switch the toppers at the last minute. Before they cut the cake, Dad made a toast: "To breaking rule 12- sorry, Boss." The cake cutting was a messy affair- do you really think my parents would calmly feed each other cake? I think both of them had been scheming about what to do to the other since the day they got engaged. Dad spelled out "My love" on mom's forehead in the cake he shoved into her face. Mom covered his entire mouth in it, saying that maybe that could keep him quiet for a while.

The best part about the wedding was the tossing of the bouquet. I don't think anybody could've had a better one. Everything about my parents' wedding was above and beyond. And this really takes the cake (no pun intended). This had been a secret for far too long, practically for as long as my parents had been engaged. On every invitation, mom kindly asked the single women not to catch the bouquet, because it needed to be caught by one special person. When mom threw the bouquet, all the women hit the bouquet up until Aunt Abby finally caught it. Attached to the flowers was something not there prior to the toss: a little note card and a ring. The note card read, "Abby, will you marry me? ~Tim." Everybody turned and looked at my Aunt, who was lost for words with a shocked look on her face (the photographer got a picture, thank G-d :). She looked up at mom, who was beaming from the stage, and then looked to Uncle Tim, who was sheepishly standing next to dad on the side of the dance floor. The rest of the ladies had cleared the way to him. She stared a moment longer, and then simply said, "Yes." She ran into Uncle Tim's arms, and the DJ played a special song just for them. There's a really nice picture that my parents and Abby both have in their houses of dad, mom, Abby, and Tim, both my dad's and Tim's arms draped over their loves' shoulders, and mom and Abby holding up their hands with their respective wedding and engagement rings in the middle.

Not only was it a special day for my parents, but for Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim as well. Now that mom was done with the crazy wedding planning for herself, she and Abby were able to start on the upcoming Sciuto-McGee nuptials. What was even funnier was that neither of my Grandpas had any idea. Dad had actually been able to keep a secret, for once. They had been discussing how glad they were that the planning chaos was now over, directly before the bouquet was tossed and their lives were once again plunged into post-engagement mayhem.

Dad says marrying mom was one of the best days of his life, and mom agrees. He says he felt like the luckiest man alive. I think I know the perfect movie quote that would make my dad proud: "The luckiest man in the world is he who finds true love," ~Dracula.

* * *

**Don't forget to hit the little blue button! :)**


	9. Ima

**To my readers: This has been inspired by your lovely reviews, they made me want to give you another chapter, since I've been dreadful at posting. I wrote this last weekend, in honor of my friend's mom who passed away. We were very close, and I miss her so much. It's not much, which is why I didn't post it immediately, but I feel that it needs to be said. This was based HUGELY off of her personality. Here's to you Susan. You were a great mom to your kids, I love you & miss you so much. You will be dearly missed.**

**

* * *

**  
She might act a little paranoid sometimes, but I love my mom. She's just a kick-butt mom who loves her kids. Dad calls her his "Ninja Chick," (I try to keep any connotations that title may have out of my head).

My mom's probably the strongest person I know. Even when she was in a torture cell in Somalia (Yes, they told us), she never stopped fighting. My mom isn't one to give up easily, and she never goes down without a fight. When I was in Hebrew School, we learned about something called an, "Eshet Chayil." It means "woman of valor." That's what my mom is. A woman of valor.

Although she never thought she'd start her own family, once I was born, her children became her everything. If anything happened at school that she objected to, where was my mother? In the Principal's office, telling her how she doesn't know how to do her job and that a chimpanzee could run it better. When it comes to her kids, there is not a length on earth she would not go to.

I feel so lucky to be so close to my mom. If I ever need help with my homework, or have a party to go to that dad doesn't want me to, or have any 'personal' questions, she's always there to help her little girl. As much as I hate it when she calls me that, it's true. I'll always be her little girl.

My mom likes to have fun. She wants to give us everything she was denied growing up. We're always going on cool vacations together and exploring the world around us. It's a lot of fun spending time with her in places other than DC. She's even taken me and some of my friends to a few concerts, once even driving us all the way to Atlantic City so I could see my favorite band.

There was this one time, when I was 8 or 9, when Tali and I found a puppy in the snow. Mom insisted we take it inside, and we wrapped the puppy in blankets and fed her and let her fall asleep next to our fireplace. It was a Great Dane puppy, and it was going to get HUGE. But none of us cared at the time. We just wanted to help this poor, lonely puppy. Mom liked the little pup so much, she convinced dad to keep her. We named her Astro, because she was all black (and I was in my astronomy-obsession phase). Actually, mom started to love her so much that she asked dad to get another one. Though a large fight ensued, Mom eventually won. There's really no argument dad ever wins without mom letting him. So, we got another Great Dane. Mom let Tali name her, and she was named Kumo, because my five year old sister could only ask the puppy to 'come here' by saying 'kumo.'

Once, she told us about this case she and my dad were working. Lance Corporal Liza Hunt and Petty Officer Mark Barring had been married for twenty years. They had three kids, just like our family. Corporal Hunt died of Cancer when her youngest child was 15, and Petty Officer Barring had just been murdered. It broke her heart that those kids were so alone. She pulled me, Tali, and AJ into her arms, and we all fell asleep on the couch together listening to her whispers of, "Never forget how much Ima loves you."

So yea, does my mom embarrass me when I'm with my friends? Of course. Does she help my dad do background checks on all my dates? Absolutely. Does my mom love me? Without a doubt. Unconditionally. And nothing can ever take that away from us.

* * *

**Dear Susan, I hope this did you justice, and I hope it makes you proud.**


End file.
